Cherrybeam/History
History In the Original Series First Generation Cherry bumps into Raven and asks her if she knows a place where she could get wolf fur. Raven takes her to Dalton's house, knowing that Shelby is a wolf. There she wants to shave Shelby, but Dalton disapproves, so she instead asks him to try a spell on him. Dalton rejects her question, but approves when Cherry is willing to also use it on Raven. The spell goes wrong though and so it happens that both, Raven and Dalton, get genderbended, what does not really amuse them. Cherry, who is threatened by Dalton, simply escapes, instead of turning them back. After a few days, when both of them find Cherry in her Portion Shop, she tries to change them back into their original gender, but since it only works for Raven, she tries to use several other spells on Dalton, which turns him into a frog, then dust with eyes and back into a girl. He gets annoyed by her and yells at Cherry, so she hides in her own room, telling him that it is not her fault, though the door. Dalton breaks the door and threats her, so she tries again under enforcement and gladly successes. After Raven moves out of the Blacksmith shop, she visits Cherry to ask her about her family, like Dale suggested it before. Cherry tells her that she had an aunt, who was related to Dale as his mate. After telling her everything, she opens the door for Bray, who brings her some wolf fur. The witch asks him to try out a new potion she made, which only turns him into a girl. Not as scared as she was when Dalton got mad at her, she tells Bray he has to make a quest before he can turn back. Second Generation She's first seen when she comes back from shopping at the market place. There she bumps into a guy named Eli and wants to help him pick up his grocery again. As she wonders if he is blind, he gets annoyed and tells her he only has white eyes, but can see normally. Cherry apologizes and wants to do Eli a favor for her apologize. With a sarcastic voice he tells her she could tell everyone to stop helping him with everything. Cherry, however, approves and follows him. ... On a random day of spring she meets the new apprentice of Dale, who is meant to replace Raven at her job. She finds out that his name is Ezra, or Coal, and befriends with him. From him she gets the information of Raven being fired from her job, what makes her be a bit confused about what could have happened between her and Dale. Either way she starts to spend time with her new friend, for some reason letting it end up in throwing coconuts at random strangers from up the almarian wall, where Cherry tells Ezra some things about her past and that she wishes to leave Almaria someday, to see the other clans. One other day, she visits Eli again, at his working place, where she asks him whether he has time to hang out with her. He approves, so they go to walk around in the town. Cherry, who is acting nervous, begins to ask Eli how he thinks about her and if he would miss her if she would stop visiting him. Since Eli wants to know why she is asking all those questions, she confesses her love to him. Fortunately he does accept her feelings. They go to his home, where he shows her around. When they are in his bedroom, Cherry requests Eli to kiss her, but he refuses, as he wants to take it slow, leaving Cherry a bit saddened. Category:Character Subpages